


Arashi Alphabet

by Outdoorsy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alphabet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outdoorsy/pseuds/Outdoorsy
Summary: A series of one shots based on the letters of the alphabet- starting with A-appendicitis, B-bite, C-contagious, D-dislocation, E- ear infection, F- fever, G-gastroscopy, H- headache, I-influenza, J-Jumping Shooter, K- kissing disease





	1. Appendicitis (Jun-centric)

  1. Appendicitis

With a small groan Jun flopped down on the sofa and absentmindedly rubbed his stomach. It had been hurting for some time, but now they were about to film a death match and he was not quite sure if he could keep food down.

"Is your stomach bothering you?" Ohno asked after a few minutes in which Jun had made small noises of discomfort from time to time as he tried to find a comfortable position on the sofa.

"A bit. It's been hurting since yesterday." He sighed and pulled up his knees. "It was not too bad in the beginning, but I think it didn't agree with the food I had yesterday."

He flopped back down on his back and lifted his legs, placing his feet on the end of the sofa.

"Just tell us, if it gets worse." Nino added, only briefly looking up from his phone.

"I will, thanks!" He sat up again and placed his elbows on his knees, leaning on them to ease the stress on his hurting abdomen.

Shortly after they were called for the filming and Jun put on his best professional face even though all of his band mates could tell that he was not feeling too well. Sho hurried them through the greetings and soon afterwards they were all placed behind their respective stands.

From time to time someone shot him a glance and Yoshimura had not been bothering him for the day so he must have noticed the change in Jun's condition. In the end he was quite thankful that he didn't get a single question right. The food didn't look like he would be able to take it. On the other hand his stomach ache had gotten worse from all the standing and he was quite thankful when they moved on to watching the recordings of their respective shoots.

Sitting did help. It was as if the sharp pain had lifted and had been replaced with a much duller pain that was easier to bear with. He laughed with the others and commented on Sho's failed try at different sports, returning much to his old self. The others seemed relieved, too. It was only when they had to get up again to close the show that he felt cold sweat breaking out, combined with a weird feeling that something was very, very wrong. Over the last minutes the pain had started increasing but instead of being focused in one part of his abdomen as it had been before it had now started spreading.

The show ended and as they made their way towards the green room it all suddenly became too much. The world was fading in and out and Jun couldn't quite recall how, but he made it to the sofa, where he collapsed face down.

"Jun-kun?" A hand was placed on his shoulder and he flinched, groaning in reply. "Hey, are you alright?"

Instead of responding Jun rolled on his side, pulling his legs up and hugging them to his chest.

"You feel a bit warm." Nino commented and shifted his hand from his shoulder to his forehead.

The shuffling of feet indicated that now everyone had flocked around him. Nino's slightly warm hand was replaced with a much cooler one and Sho muttered. "You're right."

Turning to Jun he added. "Jun, do you need to throw up?"

Through a feverish haze Jun felt his own body contracting and from afar he heard the noise of something splattering on the ground. It took him a bit too long to realize that he had just vomited on the floor.

His voice sounded so very weak when it finally came out. "Could you maybe call an ambulance?"

Through the dark haze clouding his mind he could make out a few voices he knew all too well.

"Can I hit him when he wakes up?"

"Wait 'till he's better, if you will."

"That IDIOT. He could have _died_."

"I know. But he didn't. And he's still recovering. If you make him rip his stiches I'll..."

That had been the moment they noticed he was awake.

"Jun-kun!" "MatsuJun!"

Jun only groaned and tried to sit up, but two pairs of hands pressed him back down.

"What happened?" He had finally opened his eyes and could make out the slightly blurry outlines of Nino and Sho who were sitting next to his bed.

"You IDIOT!" Nino started and not even the hand Sho had carefully placed on his arm to stop him from continuing made him shut up. "You burst your appendix. You could have died!"

Nino looked seriously upset. Before he could continue with his telling-off Sho interrupted him.

"You passed out after you asked us to call an ambulance. They had to do emergency surgery on you. Good job ignoring the pain." He also sounded somewhat unhappy.

"I'm sorry for being a burden." Jun averted his gaze to the side, taking in his surroundings. He was in a private room with a window showing nothing but the blue sky from his bed. A drip was attached to his left arm and close behind the i.v. stand a monitor was blinking in sync with his heartbeat.

Nino got up and walked over to the window while Sho stayed perched on a small stool next to his bedside.

Turning around Nino only said. "You had me really scared there, Jun-kun. You can't just ask for an ambulance and pass out."

"I'm sorry." Jun repeated. "The pain got better while filming so I thought it would be ok."

"That must have been the time your appendix burst." Sho offered.

"Speaking of pain, how do you actually feel?"

Coming to think of it Jun noticed that the all-encompassing pain had been replaced by a sharp ache in his right lower abdomen. It was still quite uncomfortable, but nothing he couldn't bear with.

"I'm ok..." He offered, but Nino interrupted him. "I think he needs some new pain meds. Your sweat is giving you away, J."

While Sho went to get a nurse Nino returned to Jun's bedside and sat down. He carefully ran a hand over Jun's head, momentarily pausing when he reached his forehead and then smoothed down a few hair strands.

"Just promise me to never ever do anything like this again."


	2. Bite (Aimiya, a tiny bit of Sakumoto and Matsumiya)

  1. Bite

It had been the best idea the producers had ever had, according to Aiba. It had been the worst according to Jun. For the day they were going to film a cross over episode between Arashi ni Shiyagare and Shimura Doubustuen and as expected Aiba was over the moon. Combining the two things he loved- animals and Arashi sounded like a brilliant idea.

Not everyone shared his passion though. Jun seemed even gloomier than on usual mornings as he entered the green room.

But before he could hurry off to the toilet or the next vending machine to avoid unnecessary chitchat Aiba dropped down on the couch next to him and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"Matsujun~" He sang. "Today is the best day ever!"

"It sure is not." Jun protested and tried to wiggle out of Aibas forceful grip.

"There are going to be a lot of cute animals today!"

"And cute animals usually hate me." Jun muttered.

Aiba snuck a quick glance over his shoulder before turning back and leaning in to whisper in Jun's ear.

"Not only cute animals. You remember how much Sho-chan loves snakes?"

A smug smile started creeping up on Jun's face. He still remembered how much Sho hated snakes and they all took great pleasure in tormenting him with that fear.

"Welcome to this special episode of Arashi no Doubutsuen!" Sho greeted everyone and the audience started cheering. To have more space they had chosen the set for Shimura Doubutsuen instead of their regular set. Instead of bringing out the whole cast only Shimura and DAIGO were present and they had automatically flocked towards Aiba.

"Let's meet our first guest!" Aiba announced and soon enough the members were faced with a paddock containing at least 20 puppies. The staff handed everyone a puppy and two to Aiba who looked absolutely delighted. After about five minutes spent on playing with them Jun had lost his puppy. It had gone exploring and ended up curled up next to Aiba's feet. Jun looked a bit sad, but the thought of the snakes later kept him smiling. He looked directly at the camera, pulling a pouting face.

"So obviously animals hate me."

"Only cute ones do!" Nino teased him and held his puppy close to Jun, which promptly started peeing. They had to stop for ten minutes in which Jun and Nino got changed.

Following the puppies were chinchillas and everyone was gawking at the fast moving creatures, running in circles around and climbing on top of the members sitting on the floor. It was once again Jun who they avoided.

"Now, let's bring out our special guests!" Shimura declared and they carried out a box containing five snakes. Sho shrieked in a not very attractive way and everyone started laughing. The staff started handing out snakes, staring with the biggest one, a 4-meter long python. Jun volunteered immediately and had them drape the snake around his neck like a big, living scarf. As if it was quite comfortable it wound it's tail end around his neck again and everyone started laughing.

"So cute animals hate you, but giant snakes love you. What does that tell us about you?" Sho joked as he took another step away from them. Both Nino and Ohno had already received their snakes when Jun carefully asked. "Is it supposed to be this tight?"

Within a second everyone had their eyes on him. The snake had started pulling closer and was eyeing Jun's head. The professional snake trainer they had with them immediately tried to wind the snake from Jun's neck, but as a result it started wrapping itself around Jun. By now Jun was trying to push his hands under the soft body slowly strangling him. It was only when Aiba stepped forward that the snake's head shot forward as if it was going to bite him, but in process let go of a wheezing Jun.

After the incident they wrapped up the episode pretty fast. Sho insisted on Jun getting checked out by a doctor since his voice had started going hoarse.

Stepping closer to Aiba Nino leaned in and whispered. "Isn't it time to get your arm checked out?"

Aiba flinched and looked around, then laughed. "Why? I'm fine!"

"You're dripping, Aiba-san." Nino retorted and gestured towards a small puddle on the floor.

"Crap!" Aiba crouched down, trying to wipe up the blood but only managed to bump into Nino with his bad arm, crying out in pain.

"Seriously." Nino crouched down next to him and carefully pushed up his sleeve to reveal 6 puncture wounds. "It was only because everyone was so focussed on Jun-kun that they missed this."

He grabbed a close tissue boy and took out a few, wiping away the blood and examined the arm.

"It was a constrictor, it's not venomous." Aiba protested, trying to pull his arm away. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not!" Nino insisted. "I don't want to know what kind of bacteria live in that beasts mouth!"

"It's not a beast. It just didn't like Matsujun."

"I think it liked him a bit too much."

Nino had taken out a clean handkerchief and wrapped it around the still bleeding wounds. "I'll drive you."

So that was how Aiba ended up in a small hospital room, waiting for the doctor who was diligently cleaning out every single puncture wound while Nino was standing next to the door, smirking.

"I'll prescribe an antibiotic." The doctor said and wrapped a bandage around the injured limb. "And you're not to use this arm for a week. If any signs of infection occur come back immediately. You'll have to take the antibiotics for 10 days and then come back for another inspection."

"Don't say 'I told you so'!" Aiba grumbled at Nino who was holding open the door for him. "And don't tell anyone!"

"So you're not going to use your arm for a week and hope no one notices?" Nino asked ironically. "May I remind you that I'm the only left paw in the group and they'll find out eventually?"

Aiba sighed and closed the door to his apartment behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking suggestions for C...  
And I just feel like they really should do this cross over!


	3. Contagious (OT5)

  1. Contagious

Ohno was the first to catch the bug. On Monday he had shown up to practice wearing a facemask and constantly coughing into the crook of his elbow. "I feel like shit!" He whined and flopped down on the couch next to Aiba.

In response Aiba petted his head and stopped shortly. "You do feel a bit warm." He added and kept on massaging his scalp to ease the headache Ohno most likely had. "Do you really feel up to this?"

Ohno shrugged. "It's only practice, I'll stop when I get worse."

Of course Ohno didn't stay true to his word and it was Sho who in the end forced him to sit down before he keeled over and handed him a bottle of water.

"Are you sure you don't want to go and lie down in the infirmary?" He asked carefully, but Ohno only shook his head. "I'll just sleep on the couch for a while."

That being said he left them to their own devices.

The next day the number of patients had increased. Aiba sounded like he was about to hack up a lung and Sho was hiding his face behind a mask so no one could see the red blotches highlighting his cheeks.

Jun, who was known as the (un)voluntary pharmacist of Arashi just handed them some of his aspirin before he disinfected his hands and mumbled something about better staying away from him.

Ohno was almost as miserable as the day before and after the three of them had all almost collapsed during practice Jun and Nino forced them to take their temperature.

"If any of you has a fever of over 38°C we'll stop for today." Jun mentioned, readjusting his mask and pouring a great quantity of disinfectant on his hands.

Nino agreed. "I don't think you need to see a doctor, but I don't really know what to think of you being at home on your own."

"We'll be fine!" Sho retorted and started coughing at the rough feeling in his throat.

"I don't think so." Nino answered as he waved the thermometer sporting the numbers 38.7°C in front of his face. "You're delirious, Sho-chan."

Turning to Jun he added. "I think your apartment is the biggest."

Jun just stared at him. "Well, I think it would be better not to leave them alone." Nino answered. "And since your apartment is the biggest it will fit us all."

In the end Jun insisted that Ohno took his bed while Sho and Aiba were to share the guest room. They laid out futons for him and Nino in the living room and while Nino ravaged his first aid kit for cool patches and some medicine, Jun went to make some soup in the kitchen. Nino had offered to help, but not a chance that he could let anyone touch his kitchen.

After a few minutes Nino returned, carrying the entire first aid bag. "It is true." He mentioned and cleared his throat. "I don't think there are any meds you don't have."

He dumped the bag on the counter and pulled out a small package. "What are these for?"

Jun only looked up briefly. "Vitamin D. You should try it, helps when you don't leave the house enough to get some proper sunlight."

After sorting through the entire bag Nino settled on some Vitamin C and Aspirin to help the diseased. When he looked up he noticed Jun's stare resting on him.

"Did you just cough?" He asked and put down the ladle he had used to stir the soup.

"No..."

"You did." Jun rounded the counter and grabbed Nino's shoulder to stop him from running away. Carefully putting a hand on his forehead he sighed.

"I think my bed will be big enough for both you and Ohno."

"I'm fine!" Nino insisted, but after a staring contest, which Jun won, he had to admit. "Maybe I'm just a little tired."

"You're not tired. You're sick, just like everyone else. Come on, let's get you to bed."

Though Jun acted as if they all had caught the plague he was surprisingly gentle in their care.

"Jun-kun?" He hurried to the guest room where Aiba was calling for him. "I think Sho-chan needs something against the fever."

Aiba had his hand plastered against the forehead of the newscaster and was frowning. "He feels even warmer than me."

"Sho-kun?" Jun asked as he crouched down next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Shon briefly opened one blood shot eye and groaned. "Make it go away." He coughed weakly and Jun felt his chest constrict in sympathy.

"Let's get some water into you, then you can go back to sleep."

He helped Sho sit up and handed him a glass of cool water.

While he drank, Jun hurried off to his room and opened the closet. He and Sho were almost the same size and Sho was sweating quite badly, better get him something to change.

"Jun-kun?" Nino asked. By now his voice was giving his sickness away. "What are you doing?"

"Getting some spare clothes for Sho-kun. He sweated through all of his." Jun replied and absentmindedly readjusted his facemask. "Are you feeling ok?"

Nino let out a small cough before he replied. "Not too good, but I'll be fine."

"At least take your temperature." Jun handed him the thermometer. "I'll be back in a second."

"Matsujun makes quite a good nurse." Ohno commented with his eyes still closed and Nino chuckled, the laughter turning into coughs. "He does."

During the night Nino's fever spiked while Ohno's finally broke and Jun spent hours on exchanging the cold compresses on his forehead. He helped Ohno change into something not sweaty and made Aiba use his nebulizer to help with the coughing. When the sun rose he felt dead on his feet, but at least no one was getting worse anymore. It even seemed as if Sho and Ohno were well on the way to recovery. Maybe he could also try to get at least an hour of sleep...

"Sho-chan?" Ohno asked as he padded into the kitchen where Sho was currently trying to convince the coffee machine to do its job. "How are you feeling?"

"Ah, Riida." Sho looked up and shot him a small smile. "Almost back to normal. How about you?"

"Same." Ohno gestured towards the coffee machine that had started smoking. "Did Jun allow you to destroy his kitchen equipment?"

Sho paled visibly and yanked of the lid. While he scraped the burnt coffee beans out of the filter he spoke. "Of course not. Please don't tell him I did. But he was fast asleep so I thought it would be best to let him catch up on some sleep. He was awake most of the night."

"I think Jun will suspect you, if the coffee machine dies." Ohno laughed, but helped Sho set it up correctly.

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping on the sofa."

Together they made their way to the living room. Sleeping Jun was a peaceful picture they didn't get to see often. In the hallway they met Aiba who also seemed as if he had revived over night.

Jun was fast asleep, but didn't seem too comfortable. He was giving off small noises of discomfort and Sho felt his heart drop. Crouching down next to Jun's head he felt his forehead and cursed.

Woken by the commotion in his living room Jun slowly tried to sit up, surprised at how heavy his body felt. He noticed the other three sitting on the floor next to the sofa and smiled.

"Hey, how are you guys feeling?"

"Way better, thanks for taking care of us!" Aiba grinned and got up. "But try to get some more sleep, it's our turn to take care of you now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the great suggestions! Now, if anyone has a good one for d, c was quite easy xD  
I enjoyed writing this, but work got a bit busy...


	4. Dislocation (Kaze-Trio, Sakumoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to write this!

  1. Dislocation

"See you tomorrow!" Both Sho and Ohno had already left the green room so it was only the Kaze trio scattered across the room now.

"Wait a minute, Matsujun!" Aiba jumped up. "Let's have lunch together!"

Jun just bowed his head, placing a hand in front of his face to decline the offer, but Nino stopped him. "At your next location shoot they are not going to have food." He explained. "And we even ordered Anago-Sushi for you!"

Jun was due to have a location shoot in the afternoon while Nino and Aiba stayed to keep on practicing for the next concert.

True to the promise someone knocked on the door and a plate of sushi was being carried inside.

"Maybe I'll just have a bite..." Jun dropped his bag on the floor again and took a plate, piling the sushi on it. He ignored the whispers shared between his band mates ("It worked!" "He would have just skipped lunch...").

Just as he was about to take a bite his phone rang and he had to put his plate down to answer.

"Yes? Sorry, I'll be right there!"

He pocketed the phone again and placed the plate on the table. "Sorry, my manager just called to tell me we're leaving."

"Take at least one bite!" Aiba suggested and because he didn't want to upset his friend Jun tried to shove a whole anago-sushi in his mouth. He stopped dead in his tracks, carefully lifting it out of his mouth again and stared at it in disbelief.

"Is it not good?" Aiba asked, anxiety swinging in his voice, but Jun just shook his head.

"I...'an't 'losh 'y 'ouch! 'urtsh!"

"What was that?" Nino asked and looked up from his plate. When he saw Jun he started laughing. "What's wrong with you face, J?"

Jun had his fingers clamped over his jaw joint and looked terrified. His mouth was standing wide open.

"I... 'y 'ouch... I 'an't 'losh it!"

"You can't close your mouth?" AIba repeated and Jun nodded eagerly, keeping one hand clamped over his mouth. His face had taken on a pained expression.

"Does it hurt?" Nino asked and put his plate down. He got up and approached Jun, carefully eyeing his face. Jun gave another short nod.

"Wait, I'll call your manager." Aiba offered and took out his phone. "I think it might be best to see a doctor!"

Jun's discomfort was obviously increasing. He was now cradling his jaw in both hands and tried to close it but only cried out in pain as he tried to do so.

Both Aiba and Nino chose to accompany him to see an oral and maxillofacial surgeon.

"I'm going to reposition the jaw in local anesthesia." The doctor explained. While he prepared the syringe with lidocain Nino whipped out his phone.

"Smile!"

Jun was too surprised to turn away.

"It's beautiful." Nino laughed. "You're drooling, J."

Jun tried to look as intimidating as possible, which proved to be quite difficult with his mouth hanging open like this.

"I'll send this to the group LINE." Nino laughed but soon afterwards placed a comforting hand on Jun's arm as the doctor started putting on gloves.

In the end he had his manager move all appearances that could be moved to different days and sent a group text to the members, threatening anyone who was going to joke about the bandage the doctor had ordered him to wear for the next three days.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a nice evening three months later and Nino was not thinking of anything specific as he brushed his teeth, ready to go to bed. They were going to film another episode of Arashi ni Shiyagare the next evening, but he was going to have the morning off, so it was already a bit later than what time he usually went to sleep.

A sudden noise made him stop. Who would call him at this time of the day?

Picking up his phone he checked the callers ID.

"Sho-chan, what's wrong?"

"Nino! Thank God you're still awake!"

"Yeah... I was about to go to bed. What happened?"

"You remember how Jun dislocated his jaw?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you recall what the doctor did to reset it?"

Nino switched the phone to his other ear and started moving over to the bedroom.

"He used local anaesthesia. Why? Has it happened again?"

"Yes... and it's quite late to go to find a maxillofacial surgeon...and... well..."

"What happened?"

"Nothing special... He just opened his mouth a bit too wide."

A thought crossed Nino's mind and he couldn't help but started laughing. "J dislocated his jaw giving you a BJ?"

The thought was way too funny and he almost dropped his phone when Sho answered in a small voice. "Don't tell him I told you!"

After he finally stopped laughing Nino wiped away the tears and replied. "Everyone knows about your relationship. It's fine. I won't tell them."

"Thanks! I'll try to find a discreet ER close to here." Sho answered and cut the line.

Looking over to Jun who had started stretching his jaw again Nino smiled. "You know, he dislocated his jaw eating eel."

Sho almost choked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They talked about Jun dislocating his jaw on AnS and I can tell you: People look absolutely hilarious like that. We had people come in the ER with their partner basically dying of laughter while they accompanied them. Looks extremely stupid.
> 
> Tell me if you have any prompts starting from E you want me to write ;)


	5. Ear infection (Jimago/Juntoshi)

  1. Ear infection

Days could be classified in two categories- Days when they started filming late and Jun had had a chance to get a coffee and early days. On early days it was best to avoid their youngest member until someone tossed him a can of coffee from the nearest vending machine. Make sure not to hit him with the can though as Aiba could tell from first hand experience.

Today was an early day and Sho was preparing himself for the worst. There had been a staff meeting for the concert the previous night so adding to the earliness of the morning came the probable lack of sleep. And to top everything off hay fever season had started and it left Jun in a worse mood than usually.

As always Sho was the first to enter the green room, but as he was to set his bag down he noticed the sleeping figure on one of the sofas. Jun was still wearing the outfit from the previous day and was snoring softly, giving away his stuffy nose. The mask he had been wearing was only hanging from one of his ears now and to be honest- he looked adorable. So for now Sho settled on reading the newspaper and watching Jun (honestly, it was more of watching Jun than reading the newspaper, but he had to appreciate this peaceful picture before Jun woke up. Maybe he should get him some coffee...).

"Good morning!" Aiba was second (or third) to show up and was immediately shushed by Sho.

"He's wearing the same clothes as yesterday." Sho whispered and jerked his head in the direction of the sofa Jun was resting on.

Aiba grinned and pulled out his phone and snapped a picture before pocketing it again and sat down next to Sho.

"I'll send it to Nino for his collection." He grinned and as Sho looked a bit confused he added. "Nino has a collection of pictures he can use for blackmail."

Well, that explained why Jun was way more compliant when Nino requested anything. But he didn't know that Aiba was actively contributing to the collection.

"Can I see the picture?" A second later his phone buzzed and Sho grinned. It was an adorable picture.

Nino came bearing coffee. Maybe the picture had been an indicator that this was the best course of action. He dropped a bag with donuts on Aiba's lap and placed the steaming cup on the table in front of Jun before he settled on the sofa and pulled out his Nintendo.

"So he's bribing you?" Sho asked and stared at the bag of donuts. Aiba just shrugged and took one out. "Want a bite?"

"So, Janken. Who ever looses has to wake the princess." Ohno had finally arrived and now they had to wake Jun. No one was volunteering so they settled on their usual game of Janken (rock-paper-scissors). It would be better if Nino won, Sho mused. He usually just kicked the sofa and sometimes Jun fell off and that was surely not a way of improving his mood. Ohno must have thought the same thing, but in the end it was always Sho who lost their Janken matches.

He carefully crouched down next to Jun and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a small shake. Jun blinked once, yawned and sat up, reaching a hand up and brushing the hair out of his face.

"What time is it?"

"We'll start the meeting in 30 minutes."

Jun chose not to reply, grabbed his bag and hurried off to the bathroom.

While the meeting commenced without any major problems, Jun's mood was not improving. Also, his sneezes had kept interrupting the meeting and now Jun was embarrassed and had tried to apologize multiple times.

"Just take a break. Don't you have anything to take for your hay fever?" Sho suggested gently, but Jun just stared at him out of slightly bloodshot eyes and apologized again.

"I know it's annoying. I'm so sorry!"

He ran a hand over his hair and stopped, briefly massaging his ear. So maybe the lack of sleep added a tension headache to the list.

Without saying anything Ohno sat down next to him and pulled him down so his head came to rest on is shoulder. "Let's get some sleep."

He leaded back, pulling Jun with him and closed his eyes. Running a hand through Jun's hair, messing up the curls, he hummed. "Doesn't hay fever usually come without a fever?"

Within a second he had the attention of all of the others while Jun whined as the massage stopped.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sho asked bewildered, staring at the pair on the couch.

Jun tried to straighten again, but Ohno's hand kept him from doing so. Still lodged against the shoulder of their leader he answered in a small voice. "I didn't realize."

Nino had started rummaging through Jun's bag and proudly produced a thermometer minutes later. "Let's make sure."

At some point Aiba had taken Jun's feet and placed them on the sofa, forcing him to lie down, his head now resting on Ohno's lap. He looked quite comfortable albeit a bit embarrassed.

Sho was questioning Jun who seemed reluctant to answer. "I really thought it was because I slept on the couch." He replied as Sho asked for any body pains.

"But my right ear feels a bit weird." He massaged the skin behind the back of his earlobe.

"I'll take him to the doctor." Ohno offered but Jun protested right away. "I'm not a child! I can go on my own."

"I insist." Ohno added and started running his hand through Jun's hair again. Their discussion was interrupted by the thermometer beeping.

"You do have a fever." Sho confirmed. "I'll leave the stubborn kid to your care, Riida." Soon enough the others had left for their respective filmings and photoshoots.

"Really, I'm fine." Jun insisted. Ohno just gave his forehead a flick with the finger and smiled. "The numbers suggest otherwise. Just let me take care of you for once."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again :) I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Fever (Sakumoto/ShoJun)

  1. Fever

"Are you ok?“ Sho asked worriedly and put his newspaper down while turning around to face Jun directly. The younger man was half lying on the table in front of his computer and had been coughing non-stop for the last minute. By now he had pulled down the facemask he had been wearing and was trying to cover his mouth with his hands. He already had tears in his eyes and looked extremely vulnerable to Sho.

"I’m...fine.“ Jun rasped and coughed again. "I’ve had this cold since Friday, but it isn’t getting better.“ He coughed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. 

It was true- for the last few days Jun had been coughing and sneezing and complaining a lot. He blamed it on the air conditioning, Sho blamed it on a persistent virus strain he must have picked up at his last location shoot. 

For today it was only the two of them. They were going to shoot a new advertisement for JAL and somehow the marketing people had decided that Sho and Jun were the best members to represent the first class. Not that Sho would complain- it did come with free first class flights and most importantly- food.

Jun was currently planning a concert for King and Prince and Sho felt like it was a bit too much. After all Jun was also overseeing the upcoming concert for filming and placing a hundred cameras in an already established setting was seemingly a bigger challenge than they had anticipated. 

Before Sho could answer he was called for make up and the last thing he saw when he left the room was Jun spitting out the water he had just drunken in a new coughing fit. Not getting better his a**- if anything, Jun was getting worse. 

He didn’t have another chance to speak to Jun until they took their first break. A makeup artist had hurried over to them and had started fixing Jun’s makeup, so Sho just watched and waited. When Jun finally looked up he found himself face to face with Sho, who had pulled his eyebrows down in an expression of concentration and concern. 

"Have you seen a doctor?“ Jun shook his head. „I don’t have the time and it’s just a cough. No fever or anything.“

Judging by his slightly red cheeks and the sheen of sweat covering his forehead Sho was almost certain that Jun in fact did have a fever. That stubborn idiot.

He carefully lifted his hand, but as he was about to place it on Jun’s forehead the younger man shied away and stepped to the side. A call from the director momentarily distracted him and once again Sho found himself watching Jun while not being able to do anything.

"Do you have any work left after this?“ Sho was trying for a subtler attempt at getting Jun to admit that he was sick. 

Jun just shrugged and pulled up his facemask, adjusting his glasses. He had ditched the contacts the moment they stopped filming. Another indicator that he was getting worse. "I agreed to meet up with Hirano-kun for going over the set list.“ 

Sho made a mental note to text Hirano. 

It was already past midnight when he finally ended filming News Zero. He had forgotten about Jun and only a nagging feeling of not having completed an important task left him wondering. With his left hand Sho loosened the tie around his neck while flipping open the cover of his smartphone with the right. His phone was almost blowing up with notifications. 5 missed calls and about 20 texts from Hirano.

Shit! Jun!

Before he could even dial the number his phone was ringing again. 

"Sakurai-san?“ 

"What happened? Are you ok? Is Jun ok?“

"I’m fine. Sorry for calling. It’s just... you texted me earlier about Jun-kun‘s condition and I know you’re busy and probably don’t have the time... but could you maybe come by?“

The tiredness had left Sho, his nerves now tingling with anxiety. "What’s wrong?“ He asked while picking up his bag. Thankfully he had come in his own car today, leaving more freedom for trips like this one. 

"Jun-kun insists that he is fine, but he almost collapsed when getting up for the toilet and he has been coughing the whole time and I’m worried. I’ve asked if I should get a doctor but he insisted that he was fine and then I remembered your text...“

Hirano was rambling. Sho knew how obnoxious Jun could be when sick. Even when he was healthy he was not always easy to deal with, being picky about almost everything, but when he got sick he usually lost the decorum and could get hung up on the smallest details, making it extremely difficult to please him. And to top it all off he would never ever admit to feeling like shit and take a break. Hirano was probably hiding in a toilet cubicle to call him. 

"I’ll be right there.“

"Jun?“ Sho asked carefully as he pushed open the door to the room they were using for their meeting. The members of King and Prince looked pretty worn out, but nothing compared to Jun who was slumped over the table, explaining something about the right lighting in concerts while coughing every few words. Sho could see why they needed rescuing. He quietly stepped next to Jun and crouched down so he could see him before placing a hand on his shoulder, which was radiating warmth. 

"Hello there.“ Sho tried a tired smile. „I’m here to get you to bed.“

"You’re not my mom, Sakurai.“ Jun rasped, but closed his eyes and leaned into the touch as Sho ran a hand over his forehead.

Hirano apologized about a hundred times while Sho packed up Jun‘s stuff and helped him up. 

"Don’t worry. I’ve been dealing with this stubborn kid for the last 20 years.“ Sho readjusted the cap Jun was wearing and pushed him out of the room, hovering a hand behind his back to stabilize him when needed.

"I’m not a kid.“ Jun rebuffed about two minutes too late. "I’m fine, Sho-san.“ 

"You don’t look the part.“ Sho sighed and opened the door of his car for Jun. He then helped Jun sit down and reclined the seat for him. While he was complaining Jun was actually quite compliant, giving courtesy to how bad he really felt. 

"You know that you can stop acting as if you’re invincible. You’re sick and you need rest, face it. Do you want to know how worried Hirano-kun was? He called me multiple times and I think you really distressed him. You should apologize when you’re better. Acting strong is not the way to do it. You don‘t want to cause any problems? You worry people if you’re sick and nothing good comes out of that. So just sit back, enjoy the ride and go see a doctor tomorrow.“

Jun didn’t answer and Sho felt his stomach plummet. He was tired and worried and had gone to far. Jun was already fumbling with the door and tried to get out of the car.

"I’m sorry for being an inconvenience, Sakurai-san.“ 

Sho could see the wet shine in his eyes and tried to place a comforting hand on Jun’s arm, but he had finally succeeded in opening the door and was tumbling out of the car, catching himself on the car frame and getting up on shaky legs.

"Good night, Sakurai-san.“ He stressed the words as if to say ‚_you’re not my Sho-kun anymore‘_and Sho felt his heart shatter.

"Jun...“ Now Sho was fumbling with the door and barely made it in time as Jun collapsed in his arms. 

"I’m fine!“ Jun was coughing again and tried to get up, shrugging off Sho‘s hand.

"I’m sorry! I said too much. But please let me get you home. I’m worried.“ Sho pleaded and Jun turned away, hiding his eyes in the shadow of his cap. But when Sho steered him back to the car he followed.

When Jun came to again he could make out a dark figure on a chair next to his bed. "You know that you’ll pay for my back surgery if I ever need one.“ Sho huffed and got up.

"I had to carry you all the way to bed. You’re really a handful, Jun.“

"I’m sorry for the inconvenience. You can go home, I’ll be fine.“

Sho just sighed and leaned forward. He gently placed a hand on Jun’s chin to hold his head in place and pulled the cooling sheet of his forehead to replace it with a new one. "I’ll stay. I’ll take you to hospital tomorrow. I already texted your manager to cancel your appointments tomorrow.“ Jun coughed miserably before he replied in a low voice. "You had no right...“

"That’s true. But I’m worried and you need the rest. You’re burning up and I think your fever has risen while you slept. Seriously, you should have seen someone ages ago.“ 

They fell in a comfortable silence, working together for over 20 years had that effect. In the beginning Jun had allowed Sho to care for him, then he had started relying on Sho and Sho had cut him off. Telling him that he was annoying on television was a move he regretted to the day. It had taken a lot for them to come back to this and still Jun was scared of showing any weakness to Sho. If only he could take back his words.

"Here you go."

Sho handed Jun a glass of water and a thermometer. Jun put the thermometer down on the blanket next to him and took a sip of water before he started coughing again.

"It's won't take your temperature like that." Sho remarked. "I'm fine, I don't have a fever!" Jun insisted.

"Well, show me."

"Either this thermometer is broken or you have a fever." Sho waved the thermometer that was flashing the numbers 38.9°C in front of Jun's face. Jun just yawned, stifled a cough and shrugged. "I guess it's broken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got my date for my final board exams, so I'm a bit stressed out, but here we go again!


	7. Gastroscopy (ShoJun, Sho-centric)

  1. Gastroscopy

“Jun?“

The sudden use of his given name startled Jun. He was not used to anyone calling him like that. Ohno and Aiba used Matsujun, Nino had his own selection of nicknames and Sho had been referring to him as Matsumoto for the last years. But he was also the only one that would use his name without any honorific and currently he was the only one in the room. 

"What’s wrong?“

Unconsciously Jun had straightened his posture and pushed his glasses up. Sho only ever used his given name when it was something serious. At the moment he was perched on the edge of the couch, balancing his laptop on his knees while Sho was sitting on the sofa across the room, typing away on his smartphone. When he met his eyes Sho blushed slightly and looked away.

"Do you remember the name of the place where you got your gastroscopy?“ 

"Of course I do. Why? Are you finally getting one?"

"I was thinking that I should and I'll have a day off next week, so..."

"I'll send you the address and phone number." With a small grunt Jun repositioned himself so he could reach his pocket and pulled out his phone.

They continued working in silence and soon enough Jun was again fully focussed on the concert plans he had pulled up on his computer. He then got out his in-ear headphones and put them in, listening to a few tracks he had been working on. Who said he was not good at multitasking?

At some point Sho said something so 'hmm'ed and nodded in reply.

"Thank you so much!"

Well, Sho had already thanked him for the address, but he was overly correct and was probably a bit nervous for his gastroscopy, so Jun just smiled. "It's my pleasure."

When he reached out to dry his hair Jun noticed his phone lighting up with a text message. He was using his day off to catch up on his fitness routine and had just finished a 10-kilometre run on the treadmill. Treadmills were probably among the best inventions of the 20th century. He had used the time to sort through some song arrangements for the next concert and was convinced that this was the liveliest combination he could come up with.

He draped the towel over his left shoulder and picked up his phone.

A text from Sho. "Going into my gastroscopy now. See you on the other side!"

Jun snorted. Sho was being overly dramatic.

When he got back to his car he noticed three missed calls from an unknown number. Before he could contemplate whether to call back his phone rang again and without thinking he answered.

"Hello?"

"Matsumoto-san? This is Fujiwara Kimika from Minato Hospital. Sakurai-san is finished with his examination and you can come pick him up."

Wait? What?!

"Did something happen?" Jun asked. How the hell did they get his phone number? And what had happened to Sho?

"Nothing serious. We encountered minor problems during the procedure and had to sedate Sakurai-san. He put you down as his emergency contact and since he is not fit to drive..." The doctor trailed off.

From the background Jun could hear Sho's voice as he was arguing with someone.

"I'll be right there!"

"Matsuyun~" Sho sang as he entered the private side room. "What are you doing here?"

He got up on wobbly feet and tried to hug Jun. While he tried to avoid the hug Jun took a step back, but Sho followed and draped himself all over Jun.

"You smell nice!" Sho murmured and Jun sent a bewildered stare in the direction of the nurse hovering in the background.

"What did you give him?" He patted Sho on the back who didn't seem like he would let go anytime soon.

"A light sedative, but some people react in strange ways." The nurse shrugged. "Anyways, he's all yours. He insisted that he could drive himself..."

"Thank you!"

Jun carefully pried Sho away from him and helped him back to the examination table, forcing him to sit down.

"Let me get your stuff, Sho-san."

Sho sent him a pouty face and Jun could help but laugh. Maybe he ought to film this; Nino would be delighted.

"You never call me Sho-kun anymore." Sho complained and handed Jun his phone while he packed his bag.

"You know, you were really cute, calling me Shooo-kun all the time!" He stressed the 'o' and Jun felt his cheeks redden slightly.

Loopy Sho was a sight to behold.

When he had finished packing Jun collected the letter from the doctor as well as Sho's health insurance card and helped him stand once more.

"I'm tired!" Sho complained halfway to the car. "Can I lie down?" He pointed at a bench and Jun sighed. He then wordlessly dragged Sho along and deposited him in the passenger seat of his car.

It was as if Sho had forgotten about his urge to sleep and he started chatting away. "I'm sorry to drag you into this. But I had to put down an emergency contact and you told me it was ok so I put you and I thought it would be nice to see someone I like after I wake up but then they told me I would be awake and I panicked and when they tried to put the tube down my throat I almost punched the doctor and then they said 'no way' and gave me something weird and..."

"Breath, Sho-san." Jun reminded him and started laughing. Sakurai on drugs- did it get any better than this?

He took out his phone and angled it at Sho.

"Let's send a video to the other members." He suggested.

"Great idea!" Sho bowed and started giggling at the churning sensation. "Hello everybody. This is Sakurai Sho from Arashi."

Jun nodded and asked. "Is there anything you have always wanted to tell the others?"

Sho beamed.

"Yes! Aiba-chan! I didn't tell you, but I think I still have your underwear in my room. We accidentally swapped after a filming, but you didn't notice and I kinda like the thought of..."

"Wait! Too much information!" Jun interrupted.

"Sorry! Nino! Did you know that they performed studies on the effects video games have on both neuron interaction and social ability? But I think it is not quite accurate in you. You can do both!"

Jun laughed. He could imagine Nino's reaction to this.

"Oh-chan! I know they call us 'yama' (mountain), but you are just like the ocean. Calm and sometimes deep and lovely.... Is that ok?" Sho asked, turning to Jun.

Jun only nodded. "Keep going!"

"Macchan!" The old nickname sent a jolt of nostalgia through Jun. "I love you!"

Flustered Jun pocketed the phone. "I can't send that to the others!"

"Why not?" Sho pouted. "I said something nice about everyone."

"Because you're high on drugs and don't know what you are talking about!"

Jun's face was burning and he dropped the phone in the glove department, starting the motor and pulled out of the parking lot.

For the next five minutes he didn't hear anything from Sho. At the next traffic light he grew suspicious and turned over only to notice that Sho was fast asleep, his phone almost dropping from his hand... Jun carefully pried it from his grasp and froze. Not Sho's phone.

"Macchan! I love you!" Nino greeted him as he entered the green room and Jun was not sure who to kill first- Nino or Sho, who was desperately trying to hide behind a newspaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was away the last two weeks and I'm slowly growing busier with preparations for board exams, but I finally managed to update.  
Sedated people can be quite fun...


	8. Headache (Ohmiya)

One of the best parts of the night was the fact that you could turn off the lights. Sadly, it was 10 o’clock in the morning and Nino could turn off neither- the lights and his bickering band mates. 

It was the usual stuff, Jun had tried to talk to them (today it had been Sho) and Sho had not ignored him- he had not noticed that Jun was talking to him. So as a result Jun was now sulking while Sho was trying to apologize. If only they could just shut up.

Nino squeezed his eyes shut. He had felt the migraine coming on since last evening but had thought it would be over in the morning. Now his head was hurting and if he was honest he felt a bit nauseous but had decided not to tell anyone about it.

Instead he had complained loudly about having forgotten his Nintendo and his powerbank at home so he could not charge his phone or play games, avoiding the bright screens. His powerbank was in fact deposited in the front pocket of his bag.

„I said I’m sorry!“ Nino groaned. Sho had apologized about 15 times by now and Jun had put on his headphones, forcing Sho to speak even louder. Aiba was seemingly enjoying the bickering, enforcing one or the other every few minutes. Ohno was asleep. If only he could also fall asleep. Nino pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back on the sofa, closing his eyes and trying again not to let the others get on his nerves. 

In the end they were interrupted by a staff member showing up and asking them to come for makeup. 

This did not improve his situation at all. First the change in position made his stomach churn. It was as if his motion sickness had decided that now that he had a headache was the best time to also surface when Nino moved on his own accord. Second, the fumes of the hairspray used was doing funny things to his hurting head. If only he was not quite as stubborn. He could ask Jun for migraine medication, the good stuff he knew the younger man always carried with him. 

When Jun had a migraine he was herded off to another room with the lights dimmed. Someone brought him water and everyone talked in soft voices. If Nino had a migraine... well, he didn’t tell anyone so what should he expect? 

„Nino?“ No, he could absolutely not deal with Aiba right now. 

„Sorry! I was just going to the toilet!“ He excused himself and hurried off to a quieter part of the building. 

A banging on the door made sparks appear behind his closed eyelids. 

„Go away!“ He groaned, pressing his fists into his eye sockets. It did not help.

„It’s me.“ Ohno. He had been asleep most of the time to he could not have noticed. „Can you open the door for me?“

Ohno had significantly lowered the volume of his voice and was now whispering. He had also turned off the lights Nino noticed when he opened his eyes again. He slowly leaned over and unlocked the door to his cubicle. He was currently sitting on the closed lid of the toilet though he had seriously considered to put a finger down his throat to help with the nausea. 

Timidly Ohno pushed the door open and squinted at Nino. Well, it was almost pitch black with the lights turned off. 

„Nino? Are you in here.“

He nodded but it only struck him a few seconds later that Ohno could not see him.

„Yeah...“ He croaked and winced at his own voice echoing in his hurting head. 

„I snitched Jun’s medication.“ He could almost hear the soft smile on Ohno‘s face. A pill and a glass of water was pressed into his hand and he readily swallowed the medication. 

„How did you know?“ He asked a few minutes later when he did not feel quite as much as throwing up.

„You’re actually quite easy to read.“ The creaking of the cubicle wall indicated that Ohno had just leaned his back against it. „The others are just too daft.“ 

For a few minutes they stayed silent. 

„Do you think you can face the cameras now?“ Ohno asked and moved out of the cubicle, carefully flicking on the light. Nino squeezed his eyes shut, but nodded.

„This will have to do.“ Ohno ran a comforting hand over his head and though he would never admit it Nino quite enjoyed the sensation. Ohno was applying just the right amount of pressure, careful not to make his headache worse. The migraine had dulled to a smaller (though still painful) ache and together they made their way over to the studio. 

Jun and Sho smiled apologetic and Aiba also patted his head (well, Ohno had been more careful, but it was the thought that counted) so Nino just looked up and smiled. 

„Let’s do this!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per request a one shot themed headache/Ohmiya :)


	9. Influenza (ShoJun)

  1. Influenza

Absentmindedly Sho rubbed his temple to ease the headache that had been building up since he had left his apartment. As he was getting older weather changes affected him more clearly.

Sighing, he peered over the edge of his newspaper to see what the others were up to. He was met with the sight of every day life. Ohno was asleep and Nino was playing on his phone. The silence only interrupted by Ohno’s soft snores gave way to Aiba and Matsujun still missing.

No one who was constantly trying to initiate a conversation and no one to constantly talk to himself.

The short massage had helped his headache and Sho returned his eyes to the newspaper in front of him. He should think of getting glasses for reading he mused. Even though he was the most studious of them it was Jun (and Nino, but he would never admit it) who had to wear glasses.

Aiba had recently gotten a pair for reading and Sho couldn’t deny that all of them were not getting younger. But as long as he could still read like this his pride won and he had not made an appointment with an optometrist yet. Lost in his thoughts the newspaper remained ignored. 

Noises from the outside made him look up again and soon enough both Jun and Aiba busted through the door. Aiba was still in his gym clothes and immediately dove for the remote control of the air conditioner. He turned the temperature down two degrees and sighed in content.

Jun, who was still wearing his coat, gave him a disapproving scowl.

"Are you stupid? Do you want to get sick?“ He took the remote control from Aiba and turned the temperature back up again. He then shrugged off his coat and flopped down on his couch.

As Jun ran a hand over his face Sho noticed that he looked more tired than usual. The bags under his eyes were barely hidden by the frames of his glasses and his usually pale complexion was almost a ghostly shade of white. Immediately Sho felt worry wash over him. He of course was not the one to judge, but Jun was clearly overworking himself, trying to organize all King and Prince concerts among their own and a few photo shoots. He did not appear on television as much as he or Aiba did, but that didn’t mean that Jun didn’t work hard. He preferred to pull the strings in the back. Even looking tired like he was already getting out his laptop and started to type away on something Sho thought to be directions for the staff members of their own tour.

With Jun being focused on his own work Aiba had again carefully cranked the air conditioning down two degrees and when Sho smiled he tried to give him a wink and failed as always. Sho couldn’t help but laugh.

The briefing was only to start in half an hour but over the years they had started to hang out in silence before their work started. Sho trained his eyes on Jun who had just shuddered slightly and was now reaching for his coat. He shot Aiba a death glare but didn’t say anything. It was only when his teeth started chattering that Nino clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Aiba-shi, do you mind turning up the temperature again? Our princess is freezing.“ Turning to Jun he added. "Stop being a drama queen.“

In response Jun gave him a sly look and pulled the coat closer around his body. The teeth chattering did not stop though and Sho felt his worry grow. By now he was not sure if Jun was acting or if he actually was that cold. Aiba had turned up the temperature again and apologized before leaving for a quick shower. Nino once again shot Jun an annoyed look but moved over to his side and quickly ran a hand over his forehead. "You feel normal.“ He scowled at Jun and shrugged. Sho gave off a small sigh of relief. So Jun was fine, albeit cold and that was something they were used to. 

By the time they started the meeting Jun was wrapped in a blanket the staff had brought him and looked a bit embarrassed. It didn’t stop him from shaking and Sho noticed how he rubbed his hands against each other to get them warm. Nino had said Jun’s temperature felt normal, but when he coughed wetly Sho was not so sure anymore. The coughs increased over the next minutes and finally he could not take it anymore. Carefully Sho got up and immediately everyone looked over to him.

"We’re not finished yet...“ Jun tried to say between two coughs but Sho quickly closed the distance between them and placed the palm of his hand against Jun’s forehead, messing up his bangs. He hissed at the heat he found.

"You’re burning up!“ As if he didn’t believe himself Sho turned his hand around und swiped the back of it against Jun’s forehead. "Shit!“

Everyone froze and stared at them. Sho was now resting his other hand on Jun's cheek and to the surprise of the others the younger man was leaning into the touch. Without waiting for any reaction Sho pulled Jun’s chair back and looped his arm around his neck. "Can you stand? Let’s get you to the sofa!“ Jun was weakly trying to push him away.

"I’m fine! I’m just a little cold. Can we continue this meeting?“

The sudden change in position as Sho pulled him up made the blood rush from the head into his feet and he groaned at the sparkles now erupting in front of his eyes. Before the blackness faded he felt someone else grab his other arm and was dragged away from the table. Jun blinked a few times at the swimming sensation in his head but ultimately closed his eyes and let Sho and the other person (Ohno, judging by the smell) guide him to the couch. 

  
  


When Sho touched Jun’s wrist to take his pulse his hands were ice cold to the touch. So his fever was still rising and judging by the temperature he had felt earlier it was already well above 38 degrees.

What had brought this on? A sinking feeling in his stomach distracted him momentarily and he recalled their last conversation about health and how Jun didn’t want to get his flu shot because he usually got sick afterwards and with all the work he could not risk that. That idiot. 

"Here you go!“ Aiba handed Jun a second blanket and a thermometer. "I talked to your manager and he‘ll pick you up in half an hour.“

Jun nodded and still looked a bit confused. It didn’t seem as if it had quite reached him that the reason for being so cold was his rising fever. "I’m fine. I can still work.“

"Try repeating that without shivering as badly.“ Nino rebuffed, but placed a comforting hand on Jun’s arm. "Sho-san‘s right, you’re burning up. I’m sorry for judging.“ He carefully rearranged the blanket around Jun’s shoulders and Sho couldn’t help but think how Nino could go all older brother on Jun though they were only months apart.

Not that he was better. He carefully pulled the blankets away and despite Jun’s protests shoved the thermometer into his armpit. They all waited in silence and just as Sho leaned forward to retrieve the beeping thermometer Jun slumped against him and he froze. "Hey, you still with me?“

Jun nodded against his chest. "I feel weird, Sho-kun.“ Sho carefully patted his head with one hand and handed the thermometer to Aiba without checking. Aiba gave off a small whistle. "I bet you do. 39.0°C, that is quite a steep rise.“ 

By now the staff had cleared out of the room, seemingly not wanting to intrude. 

"I got here by car today.“ Sho proclaimed and carefully leaned Jun back against the back of the couch while he got up. "I’ll drive you to hospital.“

"It’s fine.“ Jun’s voice sounded a bit scratchy and Sho started wondering if he had missed that symptom earlier. "My manager will drive me.“ The defeat in his voice was unmissable and everyone winced in sympathy. 

  
  


"Just call me if you need anything!“ Sho had helped Jun to the car of his manager and was now waving him off. He nodded courtly at Jun’s manager and added. "I mean it. I don’t want you to be alone like this.“

Just after he finished his filming for Yakai his phone rang. It was not Jun but his manager.

"Tokiya-san.“ Sho acknowledged him. "How is Matsumoto-kun?“

"Pretty wiped out. It’s influenza and he has been banned from work for three days.“

"I suspected as much.“ Sho sighed. Why opt for a simple cold if it could also be influenza? Jun rarely did anything halfway. "Is he home now?“

"Yes, but he insisted that I left him there alone.“ Jun’s manager sounded worried.

"I’ll drive over and see if he’s still alive.“ Sho offered. Even though he was tired he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep anyways. The worry was not something to be ignored easily.

"Jun?" Carefully Sho opened the door to his apartment. He had received the key from Jun's manager and had driven over as fast as he could, only stopping at the convenience store to pick up a few things. The first thing that hit him was the heat. Apparently Jun was testing out the limits of his air conditionings limits to heat up a room or an entire apartment. Finding Jun was not very hard. He just let the wet coughs guide him. Jun was curled up under at least three blankets in his room and only the movement of the blanket pile paired with the coughing reassured Sho that he was still alive.

"Jun?" The pile moved to reveal a tuft of messy hair and Jun's flushed face.

"Sho-kun." He croaked and coughed. "Why are you here?"

While he lifted his head Sho could see a small trickle of blood coating his upper lip. Without saying anything Sho stepped closer and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket.

"You're bleeding." He carefully pressed the handkerchief against Jun's nose, holding his neck in place with the other hand. "And you're still incredibly warm."

"I'm fine." Jun's voice was muffled against the fabric. "I just need to sleep." He started massaging his temples and Sho pulled the handkerchief away to get a good view of Jun's face.

"You look like crap." He offered and Jun snorted. "That's my face."

Sho moved the blankets to one side and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Just let me take care of you." He smiled softly and finally Jun nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me long enough. I'm a bit (like reaaally) stressed out about my final board exams and didn't quite find the time to write.  
But today was a good day with all the social media madness and an amazing new song from Arashi <3 So I managed to kinda finish this, I hope you enjoyed it :) I still take requests for the following letters ;)


	10. Jumping Shooter (Sakuraba)

  1. Jumping shooter

"Are they being serious?" With disdain Sho stared at the piece of paper listing all the games they were to play for the day. Starting with Cliff Climb, then continuing with Kicking Sniper, followed by Jumping Shooter and as always Bank Bowling. It was as if they were trying to squeeze all exhausting games into one episode. Ohno and Matsujun were assigned to do the Cliff Climb, he and Aiba for Jumping Shooter. While he was grateful for not having to climb up that brittle wall he also wasn't really up for running and jumping countless times. He had finished work late the previous evening and had been hoping to have an easy one today.

"Sho-chan! Sho-chan! We're up for Jumping Shooter today!" Clearly Aiba was a bit more enthusiastic about this whole business. Besides Matsujun who was a really sore loser and always demanded him to go full speed, Aiba was probably the second most exhausting option as a partner.

"I saw." He faked a smile and patted Aiba's shoulder. "Shall we crush them together?"

He would never spoil Aiba's day. If Aiba was happy, Arashi was happy.

During the opening they talked about sports (or rather Aiba talked about sports), Matsujun and Ohno nailed the Cliff Climb, managing to accumulate a whopping 424 points, Kicking Sniper went well and now they were in the lead by at least 100 points, if Sho was correct. So they should probably just take it easy, to make the last part more enjoyable. They were doing this for so long, by now they knew how to lose without seeming like they had wanted to, but somehow Aiba was really in for the win.

"Let's crush them!" He repeated as he pushed Sho towards the trampolines. Sho only nodded. "We can do it!"

"Aiba-kun?" The announcer asked.

"Yes?"

"You're really good at sports, but do you think you can beat the other team?"

"Of course!" Aiba pumped his fist. "After all, I've got the best partner!" He beamed at Sho who gave him a sour smile. He could already feel the soreness he'd experience the following day.

"Sakurai-kun?"

He nodded and looked up. "Do you think, Aiba-kun is right?"

"I completely trust Aiba-kun!" Sho announced and stepped back to pick up his first ball.

It went reasonably well for the first few throws and the countdown had already started when the unthinkable happened. They jumped and suddenly Aiba was on the floor, smashed against the barricade, the noise of him hitting the same still echoing in Sho's ears. As if to mock them the countdown continued.

"Four"

Sho was scrambling towards Aiba.

"Three"

Aiba was moving.

"Two"

Aiba stopped moving and winced.

"One"

Aiba crumpled back to the ground.

"Over!"

Sho was finally next to him, touching his arm, screaming something unintelligible. The screams of the audience were muffled by his own panic.

Then- a small voice. "Sho-chan? I think I sprained my ankle."

Aiba was awake. Aiba was moving. He was hurt.

Without answering Sho carefully rolled up the jeans to expose a swollen ankle. While he was still assessing the situation, Aiba spoke up again. Turning to the audience he smiled and waved. "I'm fine! Nothing serious!"

The ankle looked like it hurt like hell. Before Aiba could protest, before Sho could even think, he had swooped Aiba up into his arms and was lifting him up. Aiba was maybe the tallest, but didn't weigh much and Sho hadn't spent countless hours in the gym for nothing.

This beat all the kya-kya-showers he had taken before. The audience was basically crying at him carrying Aiba. Aiba had his hands placed around Sho's neck, was hugging him so he wouldn't drop him and smiled sheepishly. The other members had gotten up and helped Sho deposit Aiba on the now empty bench. A doctor had been called and came, carrying a first aid kit.

It was mayhem.

"Thank you." Aiba didn't look at Sho when he finally spoke. He was sitting on an examination couch in their usual hospital. They had just finished the x-ray and had announced that it was only a sprain and that he shouldn't do any sports for the next 6 weeks. Sho knew that Aiba already hated himself for being so clumsy.

"I was really worried." He admitted, not meeting Aiba's gaze. "I thought you had really hurt yourself."

"I'm sorry..." Aiba looked down at his bandaged foot. "I guess I won't be playing for some time."

Sho just squeezed his shoulder. "Accidents happen. I'm just glad you're ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short thing I wrote in between writing my part of the Sho-exchange. I'm still alive (though sick myself right now) :)  
On a different note, since I felt like I didn't have anyone to talk to about Arashi I created a Twitter account and I welcome you all to follow me at @Outdoorsy_ars :) (please... I need friends to fangirl with)


	11. Kissing disease (ShoJun)

  1. Kissing disease

"No, go away!" With a squeal Jun pushed Sho off the couch where he had just settled next to him. "I don't know what kind of germs those filthy kids carried, but I don't want them!"

Sho had just finished filming his most recent part of Arashi ni Shiyagare, visiting a farm in Nagano and playing with the kids there. He had sent Jun a picture on the way home and his boyfriend had been quick to point out how the kids were positively drooling on him.

"They were just kids!" Sho pointed out in a dignified voice. "They don't drool. They were fine. Now can I finally cuddle my boyfriend? I'm cold, you're always cold, win-win-situation." And with a big sigh he draped himself over Jun, hugging him and placing his lips on Jun's before he had the chance of turning away.

\-------

"So the kid was sick..." Jun mentioned, frowning as they left the Shiyagare set. They had just finished watching the segment Sho had filmed three weeks ago and now Jun was looking unhappy again.

"He had a throat infection, nothing serious. And I'm fine, you're fine, where is the problem?" Sho laughed and placed a hand on the back of Jun's head, messing up his hair. "Germs don't care that you're an idol, Sho Sakurai." Jun spat and tried to escape Sho, who had started petting his head as if to calm him down. "As I said, nothing happened, so why are you freaking out again?"

"Because I don't like you downplaying stuff. Or not taking my worries serious." Jun replied and finally managed to escape Sho. It might have nothing to do with all of this, but since the morning he had felt a headache building behind his eyebrows. And though he desperately wanted to blame Sho, he also didn't want him to find out. After all, it was only a headache. In the end his anger won and he turned around. "Well, I've got a headache and if that's the beginning of something worse, I'll blame you."

Sho just rolled his eyes and muttered. "Don't be a diva, Matsumoto. You worked until 2 a.m., how do you think you got that headache?"

Sho did end up sleeping on the couch for that night.

\------

The next few days were a prime example of how upset Jun could get, Sho mused as he watched the younger man shuffling into the kitchen, wearing a bath robe and not even looking at Sho. It had started out as a simple argument, but had turned into a fully-fledged fight and now they were not talking. Jun had never mentioned his headache again and Sho had stopped caring, more out of spite than anything else, but as he watched him now, he couldn't help but worry, especially when Jun skipped his morning coffee Sho had prepared (a peace offer) and started boiling water while getting out the box of herbal teas. But when Sho stepped behind him and tried to hug him, he only muttered a tired "Go away!" and returned to preparing his tea.

Something was off, Sho thought, studying Jun timidly who was now holding onto the counter while waiting for the water to boil. Without another word Jun returned to their bedroom and closed the door, leaving Sho wondering if a) he had done something wrong again or b) Jun was not feeling well. It took him five minutes to pluck up his courage and open the door to the bedroom.

Jun was curled into a tiny ball on his, Sho's, side of the bed, shivering slightly. As quietly as possible Sho sat down on the bedside and placed a hand on Jun's back. "Hey, you ok?" Under his hand the trembling stopped for a split second while Jun shifted to face him. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Sho was not convinced. Jun was usually fast in complaining so him acting as if he was fine let the alarm bells in his head ring. He gently pushed Jun's hair from his forehead and placed the flat of his hand against it. Frowning at the warmth he found there, Sho ran his thumb over Jun's temple.

Mouthing a quiet "Be right back" Sho got up to fetch their first aid kit. While Jun's fever was not dangerously high and other than that he seemed mostly fine, Sho couldn't help but worry. He was scheduled to be filming on location until the next evening and despite all the fights they had had in the last weeks, he really didn't feel comfortable leaving Jun like this.

"I'm fine." Jun insisted, as he shoved Sho out of their apartment. He looked cute, Sho mused, the fever patch barely hidden under his fringe and the cheeks a slight pink. "Just text me, if you get worse. And take tomorrow off!"

The door was closed in his face.

\----------

_14:32 From: Ninomiya_

_Sho-chan, did you fight with Jun, AGAIN?_

_15:35 From: Ninomiya_

_I think J is not feeling very well. Do you think you can come by and pick him up? I can't deal with grumpy, sick Matsumoto right now._

_15:40 From: Ninomiya_

_Never mind, he just fainted. I'll text you the location of the hospital. _

Sho almost dropped his phone after seeing the messages from Nino he had missed while filming. Turning to his manager he felt his heart drop. They were still not finished filming and he hated that he could not be with Jun right now. He had known. He had expected something to happen, but he had also given in and gone to work. He was an idiot.

"How much longer?" He asked, desperately trying not to sound to anxious. "About an hour." His manager answered, checking his watch. "I really need to get home soon..." Sho knew he was being selfish, but he felt like the worry was too overwhelming to ignore. His phone flashed and quickly he opened the message containing the hospital information and a short "He's fine. Don't freak out". Well, it was too late for that now.

When he finally got to the hospital in the evening, he was greeted by Nino, who had obviously stayed. "Sho-chan~" Nino sang as he opened the door, not sparing the other man any attention and hurrying right over to Jun's bedside. Jun was asleep so reluctantly Sho turned around, finally facing Nino.

"What happened?" He asked while he was still trying to catch his breath. He had spent the last half hour cursing the traffic and had run all the way until he had finally reached the room.

"Ever heard of kissing disease?" Nino grinned mischievously. Sho nodded slowly. "Mononucleosis?"

"Yep." Nino got up from his chair, venturing over to Jun's bed and placing his hand on Jun's shoulder. "I don't know how this happened, but I guess kissing is out of the question for some time now." He grinned as Sho visibly paled. The kid from his Shiyagare filming!

"I... already had it as a kid, but I guess... Oh, shit."

Furrowing his eyebrows Nino stated "You're not making sense right now."

Though he could not see the blush, he felt heat rising in his face. "I might have given it to him."

"Oh...OH!" Nino started laughing. "Let's hope he doesn't murder you."

"Sho-kun?" The silent voice made them both turn around quickly. Jun's face was almost as white as the sheets, but he was awake now, curiously eyeing them both. "Why would I murder you?" Jun might be sick, but he was not daft.

"Sho-chan gave you mononucleosis." Nino grinned and picked up his bag, before waving courtly. "Well, I'll see you later. Get well soon, Jun-pon."

Sho could have killed Nino right on the spot, but Jun's eyes on him were enough to stop him dead in his tracks. "You did what?" He asked in a calm voice and Sho was not entirely certain if that was due to suppressed anger or sickness.

"Remember the kid on Shiyagare..." Sho started, slowly backing away. Though he was clearly unwell he was afraid of what Jun was going to do when he made the connection.

"I still hate you..." Jun's voice was muffled against the fabric of Sho's hoodie. After threatening to kill Sho and everyone he loved, himself included, Jun had turned away and muttered a small "But if you want to make it up to me, you could at least warm me up". So Sho had climbed into bed with Jun and was currently holding him to his chest. A doctor had been by minutes earlier, advising Jun to get at least a week of bed rest and drink enough before allowing him to get discharged the next day. Sho was not looking forward to playing the blame-game for the next weeks but then he was clearly the one to blame, so at least they were talking again. He dropped a kiss to Jun's warm forehead and muttered. "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I finally finished my part of Sho-exchange I found some time to write again. Thanks to Learashi for the brainstorming session :) Letter K is not the easiest... Looking forward to more suggestions and prompts ^^  
You can still find me on Twitter if you wanna chat :D (@Outdoorsy_ars)

**Author's Note:**

> I just have too many ideas for nice hurt/comfort or sickfics. For this time I'll try to include other pairings than my all-time favourite ShoJun. If anyone has requests please do send them! This will be updated when I find the time.


End file.
